Halloween to Remember
by EclareForever24
Summary: This Halloween is going to be something to remember. It's scary, sexy, and juicy. All the Degrassi students come to Jake's cabin for Halloween. Interesting things can happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't been updating any stories, I had writers block :/ but I came up with a great idea on what to write about now so ENJOY!**

Eli P.O.V

"So, the little girl turns around, and RAAAWWWWRRR!"

"Ahhh!" Everybody in the cabin yelled when Jake turned around, holding up an axe in his hands, killer form.

It was Halloween and everyone from Degrassi, other than the seniors that just graduated, decided to come down to Jake's cabin.

Everyone got up from their seats and headed their own way to either gossip, go outside, or try to get their asses drunk. "Hey there, grasshopper!" Adam pat me on the back and took a seat next to me. He nudged me with a beer bottle, I just nodded my head.

"Look who came." He pointed out to the most beautiful girl in the world. _Clare._

She was sitting all alone in the corner, looking very bored. Maybe I should go talk to her. I got up from my seat and walked over to her. I saw her look at me and she immediately sat up straight and smiled up at me.

"You look like your having a blast!" I smirked, taking a seat next to her. She snickered at first but then her face turned serious and a mixture of sadness. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, um, just, I can't believe that Jake is going to become my _step brother _in two months. Things are just so awkward now and my mom and his dad they act even more awkward which makes things a hundred times more awkward!" My eyes widened at how fast she was talking and how pissed she looked. Soon enough she might just grab a random lamp and just smash to the ground!…it would be fun to watch Clare do that.

Just when I was about to speak, she spoke. "Excuse me, I need some air." She got up and ran out the door. I stayed there confused at what just happened. I got up and headed back to Adam, which was talking to some girl which then left pretty pissed off.

"Things didn't go so good?" I grabbed his beer, took a long sip and handed it back to him, leaving it half empty. He looked down at the beer and then back at me.

"No, you?" He pointed out the door, guess he saw Clare leave. "I guess not." We both walked outside, the smell of wood and cigarettes came to me. I shook my head, like if that was going to get rid of the smell. I honestly hate smoking. I tried it once, never again.

I looked around for Clare but she was no where to be found. Maybe she went out for a walk with Ali.

Clare P.O.V

I am so stupid! This is how I'm going to end up getting kidnapped, forced into doing something I don't want, and probably even murdered!

It's midnight, there is no sight of light, and I'm alone…in the middle of the woods.

I shouldn't have left Eli, I shouldn't have told him how I was feeling, I shouldn't have come here to _Jake's_ cabin, I shouldn't have listened to Ali, talking me into coming, I shouldn't be _here!_

_Snaaaap!_ I stopped walking and looked around, nobody.

"H, Hello?" I heard another snap. I kept looking around, not moving from my place.

I started shaking of fear and coldness. I should have also worn a sweater. I hate myself so much right now!

_Snaaaap!_

Okay, that is it! I started running full speed through the woods. Finally I saw some light and stopped for a bit to catch my breath.

Just when I was about to run again, someone grabbed me.

**Sorry if that was short for you guys! I promise I will make the next chapter longer! ****J Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

Clare P.O.V

Just when I was about to run again, someone grabbed me.

"Ahh! Let me go!" I tried getting out of their grip but couldn't. I finally elbowed the person in the chest, and released me. I turned around to see who this jerk was.

_Eli._ Of course it would be him.

I walked over to his side and helped him up. "Geesh, take it easy Clare. You didn't have to elbow me so damn hard." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Well maybe if you hadn't sneaked up on me like that, I wouldn't have elbowed you in the first place!" he sighed and then smirked, "Fair enough."

I started to walk back to the cabin when he grabbed my hand, to face him. My eyes widened and I already got goose bumps by his touch. I guess he noticed because he then smiled, not a smirk, a actual _smile._

He grabbed my other hand and intertwined both our hands together. A piece of hair fell down on my face. He let go of one hand and pulled the piece of hair behind my little ear, brushed his finger against my cheek and placed his hand on my neck.

"Its amazing that I can still make you feel like this." He pointed out, in a husky, sexy voice. "W, what do you mean?" He smirked at my question and began to lean in. I leaned a little back and he stopped, stared at me and leaned in again and pressed his lips against mine. Our lips moved in sync, just like our other make out sessions, like the library one and the time in his room.

He ran his hands all the way down to my butt and squeezed it. I groaned and began to suck on his neck, leaving a hickie. He moaned the whole time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him one last kiss.

"Want to take this to the room? The woods gives me the creeps." He pecked my lips, meaning yes and once we turned around to head back to the cabin, guess who was standing there.

_Jake._ His face looked red, even out here in the dark. He was just standing there with his arms crossed.

"You're not going anywhere with _him_."

"E, excuse me? You're not the boss of me, you can't tell me what to do!" Is he crazy? Who does he think he is, my _father?_

"Yes I can, I'm your brother now so I have the right to protect you! So if I say that you can't go with him you can't!"

"You're not my brother _yet!_ And if I want to go in a room with Eli and do whatever the heck I want, I can!"

I grabbed Eli's hand and walked past Jake and started heading back to the cabin. Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me back to face him. I swear, I want to slap him so hard right now.

"Hey, let go of her!" Eli shoved Jake back and Jake shoved him back. I ran in between them tog et them to stop, which they did.

"Stop! Now Jake, please leave Eli and I alone, I'm not going to do anything that I will then regret."

"Whatever, don't come crying back to me when this one over here breaks your heart." And with that, he walked back over to the group of other people.

I turned around to face Eli and he looked disappointed. "Sorry, are you alright?" He looked up at me and forced a smirk. "Yea, I just, I thought that once we went into that room, we would make up and everything would be back to the same, but now that Jake interrupted us and made you pissed, I just don't want you to do anything with me just to get your mind off of him or whatever else is going on that may be upsetting you."

"No, no of course not Eli!"

"Then why were you upset before this all happened?" I sighed and then replied again.

"The reason why I was upset before, was because I kept on thinking about how things were when we were together, and I thought we could never get back together…but now, I think we can." I smiled up at him and he turned happy again.

We soon went back into the cabin and into a random room. Eli pressed me against the room and started kissing me hungrily. I wrapped my legs around his waist and then we dropped onto the bed.

I started grinding on him, causing him to moan. "Ugh, Clare. You're so good at this."

We removed each others clothes quick and we were soon at it.

Eli P.O.V

"Ugh, babe faster!" Clare went faster and harder causing both of us to moan. I soon came and we laid panting in each others arms.

"I will never forget this Halloween." She murmured.

"I love you Clare." I kissed her gently on the forehead. "I love you too Eli." She pecked me on the lips and we both fell asleep.

I woke up by the morning light. I looked to my right expecting to see a sleeping Clare but she wasn't there.

I got up, put my clothes back on, and stepped out the door. There was people sleeping everywhere on the floor. I heard some voices coming from the room across the hall.

I finally made it to the door and opened it a creak. That's when I saw something that ticked me off so damn much. It was Clare and Jake.

"I can't believe you slept with him! Are you stupid? Do you want mom and dad to find out? Do you want to end up _pregnant_ with _his_ child?" Jake said, all up in her face. I could see tears already forming in Clare's eyes.

"Would you _stop_ talking like that? You keep on sounding like if he's some diseased person or something evil or something _bad_! And mom and dad _won't_ find out about this!" Clare spat back.

"Oh yea? Try me!" He started walking towards the door, but then Clare pulled him back and then he just slapped her right across the face, making her fall onto the floor. That's when I barged into the room and ran over to Clare's side. I hugged her and checked her cheek. It was red and had the mark of his hand.

I got up and punched Jake in the eye, making him fall onto the floor. I punched again, but this time in the nose.

"Okay, I get it, stop!" I back up, breathing in and out hard. He got up and ran out the room. I helped Clare and pulled her into a hug. I whispered sweet things into her ear to calm her down, which did work, and we headed back into the other room and fell back asleep.

**What do you guys thing I should write next? Tell me if you got ideas! ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**No worries DegrassiandElilover its not the end ****J Here is another chapter for you all to enjoy!**

Eli P.O.V

"Pst! Pst! Clare, wake up!" I shook her shoulder but she still wouldn't wake up. "Pst! Blue Eyes will you-" I got interrupted by the loudest snore ever to be heard in the universe. My eyes widened at the sound. I laid back on the bed and tried to fall back asleep, but the second I closed my eyes, Clare sat up immediately, looking very startled.

I began to pat her on her back for her to calm down. "Bad dream?" she nodded and put her head down on my shoulder. "What was the dream about?" Her eyes started getting teary and then she began to talk.

"We were at this weird, dark, mysterious place. I'm not sure where it was but everything was black and there were zombies everywhere, werewolves, vampires, all of those scary _stuff._ Everyone was there, you, me, Ali, and, and-"

"And what?" I interrupted, wanting to get her to talk.

"And when we turned around, there was Jake, with an axe in his hands, and, and, he killed y, you." She broke down crying on my lap. I didn't know what to say right now.

"Hey, don't cry. It was just a dream, look I'm here and alive. Don't worry." She calmed down a little and then looked up at me.

"But dreams mean things! What if you really end up getting kil-" I placed a finger on her mouth before she said what I didn't want to hear. "Don't think that way Clare. Look, lets just go get some food and some fresh air, sounds good?" She nodded we both started getting ready and where out the room.

One we reached the kitchen I noticed that nobody was in the house, well house. "Looks like everyone left." The second I said that, Ali, Drew, Katie, Bianca, Adam, Imogen, and Jake walked in. "or not."

"Oh. My. God. You guys should have came with us down to the river! It was so beautiful and so much fun!" Ali said all cheery, squeezing water out of her hair with a towel.

"Yea, you should have came, _Eli_." Jake taunted with an evil grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and began to cook some eggs. "Anyways…there's going to be a haunted house at above the dot, so if you guys want to come you better start packing so we can get out of here." Drew said, looking at Clare and then me.

"Sounds fun. Clare, you want to go?" She still had the scared look on her face. Stupid Jake, I want to punch him so damn bad for slapping Clare. "Sure, I'll start getting ready."

Clare P.O.V

I walked back to the room and packed up my stuff. I put on a white V-neck with badge shorts, my black converse and put my hair back into a pony tail.

*Knock, Knock*

"Come in!" I shouted. "Hey." Jake peeked in through the door, he stepped in and walked up to me. "Look, I'm sorry that I slapped you. I wish I can take it back, really. I just, got all freaked out. Please forgive me, I'm really truly sorry."

I should just accept his apology and act like non of this happened, that way we can stop with all this fighting. Maybe he will start likeing Eli.

"Okay, I forgive you." He smiled at my response but then it dropped when I began talking again. "Unless you apologize to Eli for your rude attitude towards him." He backed up, took a breath in, trying to figure out what to say next. "he should be the one apologizing to me, he _punched_ me!" I rolled my eyes and folded my arms together, showing him that I'm not in the mood to argue anymore.

"Fine, I'll go and apologize." He walked back out and I resumed to fixing myself up.

Eli P.O.V

"Hey, Eli can I talk to you for a sec?" I turned around to figure it was Jake. The last thing I want to do is talk to him, but its better to just get it over with.

We both walked to the corner by the door and began talking.

"Clare wants me to apologize to you, so I'm sorry." Is this guy really serious? "So, I'm waiting." I eyes him weirdly. "waiting for what?" I spoke. "Your apology." I started walking past him to go into the room but Jake kept trying to block my way.

"I'm not going to apologize to you. I've never even done or said anything to you since we got here!" My face started getting red. "Really? Last time I remembered, you punched me in the face!"

"Well maybe if you haven't slapped _Clare_, I wouldn't have _punched_ you!" I was going to swing a punch at him until someone's voice interrupted us.

"Guys, enough!" Clare sprinted to my side looked at both of us then and then wrapped her left arm around my torso.

"Please, can we stop fighting and just get out of here?" I glanced over at Jake and then back to Clare. "Sure, lets go babe." I wrapped my arm around her neck and walked past Jake and into the room.

Clare P.O.V

We were in Eli's hearse and heading to my house, which I had no idea what for because I thought that we were heading straight to the haunted house.

We soon arrived and a quiver went up my spine. I'm not in the mood to face my mom and my soon to be step father. "Umm, I thought we were going straight to the haunted house?"

"Well I thought maybe you wanted to change into something else like a costume or you know, something to match the theme, only if you want to."

"I don't have any costumes since, well you know, I'm christen." I said awkwardly.

"Oh! That's right, sorry. My mom might have other girly, non devilish costumes. Want to come over my house and see if we find any, then head over to the haunted house? We still got an hour."

"Sounds like fun."

In five minutes we got to Eli's house and went up to his attic.

"It's dusty in here." I said, coughing, trying to look for a big box that's suppose to say "Costumes" in big letters.

"I found it!" I yelled out and reached for it. It was really heavy, like if there was 200 hundred costumes in there.

"Eli, I don't think I can carry this."

"Okay, I'll get it for you." We both switched places and was passing it to me, but it fell on the floor, all the costumes everywhere on the floor now.

"Crap, I'm sorry." We both bend down and picked them all up.

"Its alright." He picked up the last one and stared at it, his mouth falling down. He looked like a dog drooling over a piece of meat.

"Let me see that." I grabbed the costume and it was a "sexy police officer".

"You actually think I'm to go out with _this_ costume?" I said, holding up the package.

"No one said you had to wear it _outside_ of this house." Eli said seductively. I smiled and ran into the bathroom to change into it.

It was hard to squeeze into it but I eventually broke into it. It was a short black dress. It pushed up my boobs. It brought a cop hat, hand cuffs, and fish nets.

I walked into Eli's bedroom, finding him lying down on his bed, reading his gothic tales.

"Your under arrest!" I shouted out, running into his room, attacking him with kisses. I felt his hands rubbing my ass and soon snatched my handcuffs from me, pushing me down and cuffing my two hands with the bed poles.

He ripped off the costume completely, and when I said ripped off, I literally mean it.

He thrust into me causing us both to moan. "faster!" I shrieked. He pushed harder. "Almost, there!" Eli came into me and then dropped on his side, breathing in and out.

"Um, Eli can you take these cuffs off of me?" He looked at me confused and then remembered that he tied me up.

"Oh, right! Where's the keys?" My eyes widened. Crap. I don't remember seeing the keys anywhere nor did I think that I needed keys to unlock these.

"I didn't see them." Eli placed his boxers on and started searching for the keys, leaving me there, laying down naked, awkwardly.

Eli P.O.V

I looked everywhere for the keys but still no luck.

*Ding-Dong* Shit, that better not be my parents. "Eli hurry up and find the keys!"

"Hold up, I'll go get the door. If its my parents I'll tell come up with something and tell them to go out again." She looked so impatient.

"Fine, just hurry up!"

I ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey, where's Cla-" Jake looked down at me, noticing me in only my boxers.

"Is she upstairs?" He got pissed and ran upstairs. "Wait, don't go up there!" I grabbed his arm but he pulled away and walked into my room.

_Oh boy._


	4. Chapter 4

**J did you guys like the last chapter? Hope you did! Here's another one!**

Eli P.O.V

"What the hell? I can't believe this!" Jake ran into the room, grabbed the hammer that was in a corner, cut the cuffs off, grabbed Clare's hand and dragged her out of the room, past me.

"Jake let go of me!" Clare stopped, reaching for my hand. I grabbed it and tugged her a little so she can come to my side.

"Let go of him Clare! We're going straight down to the police station to turn in this sick basterd for raping you."

Whao. What? How can he think that I raped her?…well her being cuffed to my bed naked, kind of does make it look like it, but still!

"Whao, hold up there. I did _not_ rape Clare!" He rolled his eyes and tugged Clare away from me. Clare kept on trying her best to pull away but he was too strong.

I ran after them and pushed Jake away, making him fall on the floor. He got beyond pissed and jumped me. "Clare, go upstairs!" She ran upstairs and slammed the door shut when the sound of a clink meaning she locked the door.

"How can you do that to Clare? Huh?" He was about to through another punch at me but I grabbed his fist just in time.

"I was helping Clare pick out a Halloween costume. She went and tried on one and…well…when I saw her I got horny and we both had sex." This was really awkward telling a guy which is Clare's ex and now soon to be brother.

He had a confused face at first and then got up, off of me.

"Sorry, for thinking you raped Clare." He fixed his shirt and started walking to the door.

"Be ready in ten minutes…and pick another non-slutty looking costume for Clare." I nodded my head and closed door. I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Clare it's me, open up." I heard foot steps and then the door opened. I looked down at what Clare was wearing, which was the little red riding hood.

"Aww, don't you look cute?" I smirked, leaned down to give her a kiss. "Here, you could be a vampire." She handed me a black cape with some fangs.

Clare P.O.V

"Hey guys!" Adam shouted, trying to get through a crowd of people.

We were at the abandoned church, everything was pitch black except for the white twitchy light that kept flashing to suit the Halloween theme.

"Eli, the light is bothering me! Can we go somewhere else?" At first he didn't hear me but then he did.

"Yea! Come!" he grabbed my hand and walked into the woods.

"This is much better." I sighed in relief. I started walking on the tree's roots, trying to balance myself. Eli rapped his arms around my waist and started rocking me side by side. "Watch out riding hood, you know what they say about young girls wondering alone in the woods. There might be a wolf out there trying to look for you…or someone like me."

The way he said that sent shivers up my spine, he sounded so, seductively and sexy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stuck my tongue in his mouth, our tongues fighting for each other's. He left trails of kisses down my neck and then bit me. My eyes opened wide open, realizing he still had his fangs on. "Shit Eli, that hurt!" I placed my hands on the bite and started pacing, trying to get rid of the pain.

"What happened? Did I bite you that hard?" He started walking toward me but I turned the other way and started walking back to the church.

"Clare, wait up!" He began jogging and I took off full speed. The pain was _killing me!_

He eventually caught up to me and turned me around. Pulling my hand away from my neck.

"Oh my god Clare, I'm so sorry." A tear escaped from my eye and I quickly took off, running home.


End file.
